


Yard Sale Proposal

by Jonesing22



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Wayhaught - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 09:08:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30069939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jonesing22/pseuds/Jonesing22
Summary: Where I went when we saw the 407 preview.... but then didn't get an actual Nicole Haught proposal :-(Follows what we saw on screen with the gaps filled in :-)
Relationships: Waverly Earp & Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 4
Kudos: 81





	Yard Sale Proposal

“Ow shit!” Nicole groans out in a laugh as she repositions her legs and squeezes into the jeep. “Every damn time!” She huffs, dropping into the drivers seat and rubs her knee, sliding the seat back as far as it goes. 

“Well you did insist on driving” Waverly chuckles as she settles on the passenger seat but leans over and rubs Nicoles knee for her. 

“I know, I know... But I’m still surprised there’s not knee shaped holes under your steering wheel the amount of times I’ve done that!” Nicole adds, quickly diverting the reason as to why she wants to drive in the first place and starts the engine. 

She feels Waverlys eyes on her and worries that she’s somehow let something slip, but as she looks to her right she finds Waverly smiling at her, eyes wide and full of that sweetness that still makes her stomach flutter. Nicole reaches down for the hand on her knee and takes it in her own, lifting it to her lips and kissing each knuckle lightly, never breaking eye contact, before setting her sights on the road and heading out of the homestead. 

It had taken Nicole weeks to find the couch and renew her plan. Damn Bunny Loblaw had ransacked the station and put everything out for sale, & when Nicole realised that included the couch, their couch, she damn near cried. Only then did she realise her fleeting idea of proposing on said couch was something she really, really wanted to do. So the hunt had begun and finally, today was the day. She tracked it down and knew that right before their little gathering at Shortys would be perfect.

“So really, no hints?” Waverly asks again as they approach the edge of town, not much further to go. 

“Nope” she smiles and guesses Waverly is now assuming this isn’t just a generic drive but knows she isn't expecting what’s to come. 

“Fiiiinnnne” Waverly fake whines, smiling and Nicole reaches over and takes her hand. 

Waverlys left hand to be precise. And Nicole has to stop herself from running her thumb over the currently empty fourth finger. Little butterflies emerge in her stomach and heat in her cheeks at the thought that it shouldn’t be ringless for long. They talk easily for a few minutes more before Nicole hits the indicator and turns into a motel parking lot. She sees Waverly look around with a small quirk in her eyebrow but smiles when she doesn’t question, not yet. 

They park up and Nicole quickly reaches down into the door compartment and as she hops out, squeezes a little box into her back pocket. She meets Waverly at the back of the jeep and reaches for her hand, fingers linking with ease. Waverly recognises the motel, already recounting her last visit and Nicole is happy she’s distracted enough to quickly guide them away from their destination and around the back of an endless collection of furniture and trinkets. Waverlys voice slowly trails off just as Nicole starts to see the blue couch come into view. Before Waverly notices, she squeezes her hand lightly and slows, tugging Waverly to turn and face her as they come to a stop.

Nicole is feeling a little mean, she just smirks at a confused looking Waverly, holding one of her hands between them, watching her scan their surroundings looking for answers. 

“Okaaayy...?” Waverly turns to Nicole and she can’t help but laugh. 

She wants to draw this out. Loving that she knows what’s coming and for once, Waverly has no idea. The confusion on her face and cogs of her brain whirring is adorable and yet the nerves building in Nicole threaten to overwhelm her and if she doesn’t get this out soon, she’s going to end up blurting it out in a less then romantic manner. 

“Yeah... yard sale” She states as matter of fact as she can manage, trying for just a little longer. 

“Nicole, you did not insist on driving us out here, for a yard sale... did you?!” 

Nicole chuckles again and relents. She places a hand on Waverlys hip and nudges her to walk backwards as she steps forward, squeezing her other hand lightly. 

“Nicole...?”

“Just trust me baby”

“You know I do, always” Waverley instantly replies as she lets Nicole guide her backwards a few steps, through the array of items some of which she’s sure she recognises... “But this is a little odd... even for us”. 

Nicole smiles wider and manages to keep her eyes on Waverly and not flick behind her at the couch that is now fully in view. 

“This is one of the least weird places we’ve ever found ourselves Waves... but fair enough” she brings them to a stop and lifts her hand from her hip to Waverlys chin. She can’t stop herself from leaning down to kiss her lightly. 

The energy running through Nicole is obviously a little higher than she thought because she can’t bring herself to pull away as quick as intended and nudges her nose over Waverlys as she dips to the other side and kisses her a little deeper, capturing her bottom lip between her own. She’s not one for PDA, as she recently noted, but sometimes you just can’t help yourself. A deep but quiet hum from Waverly as she lifts her hand to Nicole’s neck, brings her back to her senses and she regains herself, resting her forehead on Waverlys for a couple of seconds. She breathes her in, loving that Waverly isn’t questioning where this is coming from, just waits patiently. 

Nicole had this whole speech in her head. Every syllable, sentence and second planned out but now with Waverlys wide, inquisitive yet happy eyes holding her gaze, she nearly forgets. She takes a deep breath and kisses the tip of Waverlys nose before standing tall, taking both her hands in her own, hanging lightly between them. 

“Ok, so... I found something”

“Ermm, purgatory’s answer to storage wars??” Waverly quirks an eyebrow. 

“Hmmm Nope. Something better...” she leans in and breathes out so close that Waverly can feel her breath sweeping across her cheeks. 

Nicole winks, lifting their hands above her head, turning her around. She doesn’t let go and brings their linked hands back across her front, down to Waverlys waist and pulls her close, bringing Waverlys back flush to her chest. So close that Nicole feels the gasp of air she takes as she sees the couch in front of them. Their couch. The couch where they officially started. Where Waverly jumped and flew and never looked back. 

Nicole drops her chin to the crook of Waverlys neck and smooths her nose behind her ear, breathing her in and relishes the excitement building in that little body. It’s only been a couple of seconds and she knows Waverly won’t stay still for long but the moment feels like an eternity and Nicole holds onto it in for as long as possible. 

“Ohmygod!” Waverly squeals a beat later and skips out of Nicole’s hold, taking the few steps to the couch before turning around, beaming. She jumps up and down a little, animatedly pointing at the couch 

“Nicole... it’s our couch!”. 

She closes the distance, reaching out and placing her hands lightly on Waverlys waist, stilling her only slightly. 

“Yup. I know baby”. Waverly looks back and forth between her and the couch, her smile never faltering. “And... I thought we couldn’t let it go without a proper goodbye”.

Waverlys shoulders suddenly drop, hands wrapping around Nicoles forearms as she pouts a little. 

“Aww, that makes me so sad. I can’t believe they’ve just put it out for sale!”. 

“Well Nedley insisted no one ever used it anyway...” Nicole smirks, bringing the smile back to Waverlys face who is entirely convinced and more than happy that this is the whole reason for their little trip. 

“Oh, little does he know” Waverly winks, voice an octave lower, leaning into Nicole a little closer. 

“Thank god!” she laughs and feels the ripple run through Waverly too. “But we know why it’s important, important for us...” 

Nicole takes a deep breath, steadying herself, holding her gaze and Waverly senses something changing. The pause is so long that Waverly starts to think she needs to ask what’s wrong but she can see Nicole is working up to something so she waits. She feels Nicoles hold on her hips just a little stronger, like she's trying to ground herself and it makes Waverlys stomach flip. 

“Waves, I can count on one hand the moments in my life where I knew something unexplainable had happened that was going to change my life forever. One of them was Shortys” Nicoles voice quietens a little and Waverly blushes, ducking her head, remembering that day and how she felt it too. “...And another was this couch”. 

Waverly looks back up to her and the atmosphere feels completely different. It’s not just a fun, spare of the moment trip to a yard sale but one of the countless times Nicole turns her world upside down and it feels like it's only the two of them on the planet. Waverly's sure she can hear both their heart beats and blood running through their veins. Nicoles hands now ground her, secure and heavy in the best possible way. The way Nicole is watching her, she knows they’re both replaying every image of them from that day and every day since. Time stands still as they both remember how nervous Waverly had been and how stunned then elated Nicole was. The feel of Nicole on top of her for the first time and Waverly gasping into her mouth seconds later. Nicoles eyes flicker to Waverlys lips as she remembers that first kiss and the break in eye contact pulls them both back to reality. Nicole can feel the charged energy between them and it’s everything she hoped the moment would be. 

“You changed my life Waverly Earp...” she breathes out simply with a small shrug and gentle smile. 

Waverly breathes deep, her hands holding Nicole’s forearms tighter. 

“And this couch was part of that, so here... sit”. 

Waverly smiles and steps back, just enough for her calves to tap into the chair and she slowly drops to the cushions. Nicole’s hands slide from her hips, up her sides and into her hands as she stays standing. It takes Waverly a few seconds to realise Nicole isn’t moving to sit with her. Instead she’s looking down at her with slightly glassy eyes and Waverly shivers, she’s not sure why, but it makes her hairs stand on end. 

And then Nicole squeezes her hands lightly before letting go of one and reaching behind her, holding her eyeline as she slowly lowers and bends down on one knee. Waverlys eyes go wide, breath held, unsure if that is what she thinks it is. Until Nicole smiles, giggles shyly and returns her free hand from behind her back and pulls out a small burgundy box. 

Waverly can’t breathe. She doesn’t want too in case it breaks the moment. Makes it stop somehow. But her eyes start to water and her cheeks pull her smile so wide that her body reacts anyway and she gasps out a little shaky breath. Nicole brings the box to their joined hands and pauses. Waiting for Waverly to look up from her to the box and back again, now fully acknowledging what’s happening. 

“Waverly...” Nicole shakes out in a breath as Waverly slides her hand around her wrist, them both shaking lightly. 

“I told you once that I’d be here, for as long as you want me. That where you go, I go. That if this, us, is our destiny. Then I couldn't be happier. And every day since those things have only become more true.”

Waverlys eyes crinkle a little and Nicole barely pauses to take a breath, wanting to keep her voice clear and get out everything she’s been longing to say. 

“When you asked me to marry you, I can’t ever remember feeling so undeniably happy, like the puzzle pieces finally fit together. And I don’t know what I’ve done to deserve you in my life but I will be here, every day, for the rest of our lives, to love you, support you and remind you how phenomenally strong, beautiful and fierce you are. I love you so much Waves and I can’t wait to be your wife....”

For the first time Nicole looks down to their hands, fumbling with the box a little and just before she opens it, adds...

“And I know it kind of goes without saying, but I can’t not ask you” Waverly chuckles through glassy eyes as Nicole takes one last deep breath. “Will you do me the greatest honour and marry me Waverly Earp?” 

Nicole opens the box and Waverly gasps, hand on her chest as the green emerald engagement ring comes into view and the hand on her forearm grasps a little tighter. Waverly can’t look away, she stares and blinks and it sets a tear loose. When it drops to her leg, Waverly finally looks back up to Nicole who is watching her with the most love filled eyes and warming smile. 

“My god baby yes, yes I’ll marry you. I can’t wait to be your wife” Waverly giggles though shaky breaths as she reaches for Nicole and pulls her up onto the couch. 

Nicole is careful to keep the box held firmly in one hand but instantly melts into Waverly and dips low enough to catch her lips. Waverly is still holding her free hand and their fingers link effortlessly as they press together. 

“Yes, always yes” Waverly repeats against Nicole’s lips. 

They smile into another kiss and Nicole lifts her free hand to Waverlys neck and feels Waverly pull her in, hands against her cheek and back. It’s gentle and light and a kiss that has them floating. 

“Get a room!”

Suddenly Waverly is moving back and Nicole turns to see someone walking around them, abruptly remembering they are in the middle of a parking lot. She rolls her eyes and smiles lightly as she hears something about a dental dam but is too focused on the box still in her hand. It’s far from the first time they’ve been interrupted and barely makes any impact now.

She slips the ring out of the box and as she looks up to Waverly, she’s already leaning back towards her and reaching out with her left hand. Nicole takes her hand lightly slips the ring on her finger. Waverly looks down and watches, it fits perfectly, of course, and Waverly loves it. It’s unique and beautiful and so unbelievably perfect she wishes she could think of a better, more extravagant word to describe it. But as Nicole takes both hands back into hers, she looks up and realises she doesn’t need any words. It’s all said when they look at each other. 

She leans forwards and brings her forehead to Nicole’s, both looking down at their joined hands. Waverly readjusts and runs her fingers over the ring, breathing in deep, feeling complete and overwhelmed and like she's flying. Exactly how she was told it should be, once in a dream some time. Nicole for her part feels like everything has fallen into place. Like it’s the start of a whole new book let alone chapter. She can feel the excitement radiating off Waverly and leans down to kiss her lightly on the cheek, feeling Waverly lean into her as she holds their hands tight again. 

“Come on fiancé... let’s go meet the others at Shortys?” Nicole whispers in Waverlys ear but senses a small hesitation. Neither really wanting the moment to be over.

She stands slowly and brings Waverly up with her, sliding her hands around her lower back as Waverly links hers behind Nicole’s neck. 

“I love you Nicole” Waverly hums as she presses up on tip toes and pulls Nicole down a little to rest their heads together.

“I love you too baby”.

They pull back slightly and Waverly takes a deep breath, still feeling a silly, small pang of sadness at having to leave. Nicole smiles and links their hands together, this time feeling the ring on that fourth finger and it makes her heart swell. 

“Don’t worry Waves, we’ll always have the couch” Nicole adds airily, starting to walk in step. 

“Yeah...” Waverly sighs, leaning into her side. “The memories at least”. 

“Oh no... we’ll always have the couch babe” Nicole sings smugly as they round back of the couch and Nicole’s reaches for something. “I brought it this morning”. 

Nicole holds up a small ‘sold’ sticker and wiggles it in front of Waverly. 

“Like I was going to let this go!” she laughs.

And suddenly Waverly throws her arms back around Nicoles neck and they stumble backwards, laughing aloud. 

“You really are the best!” Waverly beams, back to the super giddy, excited bundle of energy as the back of the couch saves them from falling and they regain their balance. 

Nicole smiles wide, glad Waverly feels the same way and takes her hand again, leading them back to the jeep. 

“God knows where we’re going to keep it but I figured that’s a problem for another day”. 

“You know what’s going to be the bigger problem...” Waverly smirks as Nicole walks her to the car door, “explaining to Wynonna why we’ve saved it!”


End file.
